The invention relates to a swiveling motor for a divided stabilizer in the region of a vehicle axle, comprising at least a housing, which is closed off in the region of its end surfaces by lids and accommodates a rotor as well as a valve.
The DE-A 19 754 539 discloses a swiveling motor for a divided stabilizer at a vehicle axle, including a cylinder, which is closed off at the ends by two lids, radial ribs extending axially at the internal diameter of the cylinder and a motor shaft with blades, which have the same axial extent as the ribs of the cylinder, the blades of the motor shaft and the ribs of the cylinder forming individual working chambers, as well as a connecting system between the working chambers, which has, in the swiveling motor, an on-off valve, which selects the connection between the individual working chambers in the sense of controlling the driving stability.
Only the starting and stopping states of the swiveling matter can be realized by this on-off valve. An active control is not possible. Such on-off valves require at least one valve block, in order to switch the swiveling motor on or off. As a result, more space is required in the peripheral region of the swiveling motor.